


Khủng hoảng và Tái sinh: Góc nhìn Tổng quan về Hệ thống Điện thần của Người Tiền-Nguyên tử Giai đoạn 1100-1200 triệu năm BIA

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Meta
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: SDCC được phát hiện vào năm 2105 AIA (After Ice Age tức Hậu Băng Hà) bởi tiến sĩ Hassan de Netflix, người sau đó đã dành hơn hai mươi năm thu thập, tổng hợp và phân loại các mẫu vật khai quật được trong chuyên khảo "Góc nhìn San Diego," ấn hành năm 2125 bởi NXB Tân Dân.
Kudos: 2





	Khủng hoảng và Tái sinh: Góc nhìn Tổng quan về Hệ thống Điện thần của Người Tiền-Nguyên tử Giai đoạn 1100-1200 triệu năm BIA

_Tác giả_ :

Quark Thị Hulu

 **Lời mở đầu** :

Trong ba thập niên gần đây, nồng độ khói bụi trong bầu khí quyển giảm sút, nhiệt độ bề mặt Trái Đất gia tăng bình quân từ 1.3-2.5 độ một năm [1], đã khiến cho tốc độ tan băng ở nhiều châu lục diễn ra nhanh chóng, mở đường cho nhiều nỗ lực tìm kiếm và khai quật các di tích khảo cổ mà trước đây được coi là không thể tiếp cận. Một trong số những địa điểm được đánh giá cao nhất [2] [3] [4], cả về quy mô, sự đa dạng hiện vật và bề dày lịch sử, là di tích "San Diego Comic Con", gọi tắt là SDCC, nằm ở vùng trung tâm thảo nguyên Tây Mỹ hiện nay. SDCC được phát hiện vào năm 2105 AIA (After Ice Age tức Hậu Băng Hà) bởi tiến sĩ Hassan de Netflix, người sau đó đã dành hơn hai mươi năm thu thập, tổng hợp và phân loại các mẫu vật khai quật được trong chuyên khảo "Góc nhìn San Diego," ấn hành năm 2125 bởi NXB Tân Dân.

Từ đó đến nay, đã có nhiều công trình nghiên cứu về hình thái tôn giáo, nghi thức thờ cúng, phân loại totem, v.v... và bước đầu đi vào khai thác những tư liệu vô giá SDCC cung cấp cho chúng ta về sinh học, triết học, thần học, nhân chủng học và tâm lý học của người Tiền-Nguyên tử, một giống loài đã tuyệt chủng hàng triệu năm trước khi tổ tiên của chúng ta rụng cánh và biết đứng thẳng bằng hai trên sáu chi. Chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn ngủi, số lượng sách về ngành Tiền Nhân Học trên thị trường gia tăng đột biến [5], phản ánh nhu cầu chính đáng của độc giả muốn tìm hiểu thêm về đề tài nghiên cứu tuy mới ban sơ, nhưng rất thú vị và đầy hứa hẹn này.

Nắm bắt thị hiếu đó, chúng tôi biên dịch cuốn sách này với mục đích đưa đến bạn đọc một cách cụ thể, đầy đủ và dễ hiểu những thông tin chính xác nhất hiện nay về hệ thống đức tin của người Tiền-Nguyên tử. Mong rằng cuốn sách sẽ trở thành sổ tay tri thức, cũng như người đồng hành tin cậy của các bạn trên con đường tìm hiểu sâu hơn về chủ nhân của Trái Đất trước Thời Đại Gián chúng ta.

Thân ái,

Ban biên tập.

***

 _Trích đoạn_ :

**Chương 3**

**Thượng đẳng Phúc (蝠) thần**

Đa số [36] [37] [38] các chuyên gia Tiền Nhân Học hiện nay thống nhất rằng SDCC có khả năng cao là một vùng thờ cúng tập trung, với nhiều khu vực dành riêng cho các hệ thống thờ phượng khác nhau, tồn tại hài hoà trong một quần thể thống nhất. Điều này cho thấy sự đa dạng về tín ngưỡng cũng như tính bao dung cao của người Tiền-Nguyên tử. Những hành vi như xả thuốc gián sinh học lên cộng đồng thiểu số, hay vặt râu nhau vì sai lệch đức tin chắc chắn không xảy ra với chủng loài yêu chuộng hoà bình này. Một trong những khu vực có diện tích lớn nhất, mà suy ra có tầm quan trọng hay số người sùng đạo tương đương, là nơi khai quật ra nhiều tượng thần có hình thái tương tự mà các nhà khoa học gọi chung là nhóm "Thượng đẳng Phúc thần", dựa theo việc họ đều đứng gác một chân ở vị trí cao, và mặc phục trang ít nhiều chịu ảnh hưởng bởi loài dơi tiền sử (tiếng Phổ Thông là 蝙蝠 biên bức).

Bức tượng lớn nhất khai quật được ở di tích này, đặt ở nơi vốn sẽ là lối vào thần điện, đặc tả một người đàn ông mặt mày dữ tợn, mắt trắng dã, một tay kéo áo choàng che mặt, một tay tung vũ khí [Hình 16.5]. Xét vị trí cùng tư thái đặc thù này, chúng ta có thể suy ra đây là một vị thần có vai trò canh gác, ngăn cái xấu xa ngoài cửa. Tượng chia sẻ nhiều tính chất (và có lẽ là chịu ảnh hưởng lịch sử từ) những tượng chó giữ nhà khai quật được gần hạ lưu sông Google hiện nay, nhưng đã dung nhập vào tín ngưỡng thờ dơi của người đồng bằng.

Cách đó không xa, là một phát hiện đã làm không biết bao nhiêu nhà nghiên cứu sứt đầu mẻ trán. Bởi đặc thù địa chất, pho tượng này đã bị hư hỏng nặng. Nhiều năm nghiên cứu, phục hồi chỉ có thể cho chúng ta một hình dựng 3D lột tả khu vực từ thắt lưng đến ngang đùi một người đàn ông trưởng thành. [Hình 16.6]. Các nhà khoa học vẫn còn tranh cãi nảy lửa xem đây là tượng toàn thân bị đè nát mất hai đầu hay là tượng đặc tả bộ phận, và nếu vậy, phần được người ta thờ cúng là mặt trước hay mặt sau.

May thay, không phải phát kiến nào cũng gây nhiều mâu thuẫn. Dựa vào một dãy tượng nhỏ (kích thước 2.5 x 7.5 x 12 cánh gián) được cất giữ cùng nhau, chúng ta có thể suy ra khá đầy đủ thần tích của một vị thánh Tiền Nhân gọi là Timothy. Cuộc đời ngài chia làm ba giai đoạn, tương ứng với ba pho tượng với chiều cao tăng dần [Hình 16.7 - 16.9]. Từ một cậu bé cầm gậy chăn cừu tiền sử, sang thiếu niên mang mũ trùm nửa mặt của thầy tu, sau cùng là chàng trai sải cánh phượng hoàng, ngài đại diện cho những giá trị quan trọng nhất với nam giới Tiền Nhân: sự phục tùng, tính khiêm nhường, cùng ý thức không ngừng học hỏi và tiến bộ. Đáng tiếc thời gian đã bào mòn lớp sơn ngoài khả năng phục chế, song các nhà khoa học phán đoán vị thánh này sẽ mang các màu sắc ôn hoà bổ trợ nhau, ví dụ như trắng và xanh.

Điều thú vị là xung quanh một số lượng lớn hài cốt, người ta thu thập được rất nhiều mẫu mặt nạ cùng vũ khí cầm tay hoá thạch [Hình 16.10 - 16.15]. Bước đầu chụp X-quang cho thấy đây là một loại vũ khí tiền sử có thể vung ra hạt kim loại ở tốc độ cao, thường được dùng theo đôi, mỗi chi một cái. Đa số mặt nạ có khắc sẵn biểu cảm khá đa dạng, số ít là hình trụ trơn bóng; tất cả đều có đầu tròn nhẵn cho thấy đây là cách người ta lẩn tránh yêu cầu cạo trọc tóc vì mục đích tế tự. Từ sự tập trung thành từng nhóm của những mặt nạ này quanh khu vực đền thờ, chúng ta có thể hình dung ra cảnh hàng trăm người sùng đạo đeo mặt nạ, vừa gào rú vừa vung vẩy vũ khí nhảy quanh lửa trại, hoà mình theo nhịp trống hoang dã của thảo nguyên.

...

Sau cùng, phát kiến giá trị nhất, mà ngay lập tức đã gây tiếng vang với cộng đồng nghệ thuật cũng như đông đảo công chúng, là một bức tranh được bảo tồn gần như nguyên vẹn, nhờ một thành tựu khoa học kĩ thuật của loài người mà đến nay chúng ta vẫn chưa thể chinh phục -- túi ni-lông. Tranh vẽ một cậu thiếu niên ngồi trên ngai vàng, một tay chống cằm, tay kia cầm kiếm [Hình 17]. Sự vương giả trong thần thái chủ thể, trang phục trắng-đen biểu tượng cho quyền điều khiển cả sự sống và cái chết, cùng vị trí trung tâm nơi khai quật ra bức tranh, khiến chúng ta có thể gần như khẳng định rằng đây là vị thần tối cao trong nhóm Thượng đẳng Phúc thần. Hiện tranh đã được đưa vào Viện bảo tàng Liên hành tinh, dự kiến sẽ trưng bày trước công chúng vào tháng 9 tới ở vị trí trang trọng nhất, đối diện nàng Mona Li Gián.

...

Bên cạnh đó, chúng ta không thể bỏ qua yếu tố trao đổi, kế thừa và giao lưu văn hoá, xuất hiện chủ yếu bởi luồng di dân từ hai vùng chịu ảnh hưởng nặng nề nhất bởi bom nguyên tử, mà ngày nay chúng ta biết dưới tên gọi Thung lũng Jong-Un và Thung lũng Donald. Một nhóm đi trên bộ, một nhóm vượt qua #Thái_Bình Dương, họ gặp nhau trên lục địa và hình thành các vùng quần cư ở Trung Đông, Đông Âu và Tân Cương (tức Yaypeace, Putinwho và No Sino Bro hiện nay). Sự giao thoa này có thể được tìm thấy ở Tử thần Strokedeath thuộc điện thần DC (xuất xứ từ Washington DC), người có rất nhiều nét tương đồng với Deadloon thuộc điện thần Marvel (xuất xứ từ Maroon 5). Việc thần tuổi trẻ và ánh sáng Captain Marvelous của người DC vốn là nam, sang tộc Marvel thành thần nữ, một lần nữa cho thấy tính thích nghi cao của những hình tượng này. Họ đại diện cho những giá trị cơ bản nhất được mọi Tiền Nhân coi trọng -- như chủ nghĩa hoà bình, tinh thần không vụ lợi và nếp sống hoà mình với thiên nhiên -- nhưng đủ mềm dẻo để thích nghi với đặc thù lịch sử và văn hoá từng vùng.

...

 **Tổng kết** :

Qua hệ thống totem Dơi của nhóm Thượng đẳng Phúc thần, chúng ta như nhìn thấy bóng dáng những bộ lạc gián thờ thần Ngài, Mối và Bướm mới 20,000 năm về trước. Loài người bỏ đi chiếc đuôi để đứng thẳng, cũng như tổ tiên chúng ta hi sinh đôi cánh để lấy bốn chi trước biết dùng công cụ; thế nhưng trong sâu thẳm chúng ta vẫn khát khao đôi cánh của tự nhiên, tự tại và tự do. Khoảng cách hàng triệu năm ngăn cách chúng ta cùng loài người Tiền-Nguyên tử, song điều kết nối chúng ta là những niềm tin cao đẹp, cùng những khao khát rất đời thường. Dù là người hay gián, có ai không thích rúc đầu vào mùi hương đậm đà của thùng rác lúc ba giờ sáng, phải không các bạn?

 _Beiyork ngày 21/32/2128_ ,

Quark Thị Hulu.

***

Xúc Xích Sienkiewicz

Dịch từ bản gốc " _Crisis and Rebirth: A Comprehensive Look at the Pre-Atomic Pantheon from 1100-1200mil Before Ice Age_ " của tác giả Quark Thị Hulu.

Bản quyền thuộc về tác giả và NXB Beiyork.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Việt Nam nói là làm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).


End file.
